Sing your heart out
by Kiaranaria
Summary: Lory invites the whole LME staff for a, I quote: 'fun afternoon with karaoke and snacks'. It was voluntarily for everyone who wanted to come - except the LoveMe section. Rating for safety. Disclaimer: Skip Beat! belongs to the one and only Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei.


_Hey guys :)_

_This is what happens, if I'm plaqued a 'few' weeks (I think it could have been month as well O.o not sure) by a song. I don't know if I have to call it a 'song fic' only because there is a song sung, but, well... whatever.  
The funny thing is: It was supposed to be a shorty with something like 2k words, but it got a little out of control... Well, you will see._

_This is not proofreaded. So, if you find mistakes (what kind soever) or something confusing, then please tell me._

_Have fun :)_

* * *

It was president Takarada Lory's way of entertaining his employees.  
Nobody knows how he did it, but he got all the people who work for him - regardless of being an office worker, manager or talent, and even all the repairman, maintenance workers and the whole cleaning staff - really everyone at LME got the friday afternoon off.  
Well, as off as an afternoon can be, if the eccentric head of your company clears your schedule. He invited everyone to a get- together into his 'humble' dwelling - as he would call it - for a, I quote: 'fun afternoon with karaoke and snacks'. Nobody was forced to go there. It was voluntarily for everyone who wanted to come - except the LoveMe section.

* * *

"MO! Why do we have to do that?" The raven haired beauty asked pretty annoyed and crossed her arms under her chest. "No. Wait! Let me rephrase that… Why of all people in this agency are we the ONLY ones to have to do this? Isn't there a law or something against workplace bullying?"

"You could read a few law books, then you would know about it, wouldn't you?" This comment came from a smaller black haired girl with a grin and an in amusement raised eyebrow. The taller girl glared at her.

"Oh, Moko-san. It won't be that bad. It's only karaoke and I'm sure you will be just as amazing as you are with acting." Kanae looked at her, with for excitement glowing, golden eyed fellow LoveMe member and best friend with just a little less annoyance. She could feel that the slightly younger girl actually was looking forward to this kind of afternoon schoolgirl activity.

"You did read the whole thing, didn't you Kyoko? He can't be serious about that! We are actresses and no singing little stage bunnies. How can he expect for us to know all this stupid songs by heart?"

"Wow… I never would have imagined that you could have problems with memorizing lyrics, Kotonami-san." Amamiya Chiori said in mock surprise.

The tall girl glared at her again. "You do understand that, even if you aren't a LME talent, as long as you are in this cursed section you have to do this kind of stuff as well?"

"I do. But, just like Kyoko-san said, it isn't as if we have a choice. And it will be only two songs for each of us. That means we won't be on stage the whole night."

"I know. But it still will be 30 songs we have to learn." Kanae sighed angry. "And HE is the one who chose them. I don't even want to see what's in that list." All three girls looked a little frightened at the still untouched envelope on the table. It was a big and rather thick bag made of bright pink paper with the word 'Songs' written in bold block capitals on it.

"We just have to see." Kyoko said with all the enthusiasm she could muster and took the heavy package from the wooden surface. She broke open the seal - yes, it was really sealed with dark red wax and the LoveMe logo pressed into it - and placed a pile of documents on the table. After another grab into the envelope she hold a bright pink heart shaped USB flash drive in her hand.

"Oh boy! He really is into that stupid colour, isn't he." Exclaimed the tallest of the LoveMe girls. The other two only looked frowning at the small device. Then Chiori picked the papers from the table and started looking through them, while Kyoko went silently to the Computer to boot it up.

"Those songs aren't that bad. It's actually a pretty wide range." Said the third LoveMe member still skimming through the pile.

Kanae only sighed in defeat and walked over to Kyoko. She knew all along that there was no way to get out of this, even if the other two would have put up more of a fight. "So, what's on that heartshaped thingamajig?"

"The songs." Answered LoveMe Nr. 1 and clicked on the upmost of the titles. Well, 'titles' might be overstated - they had numbers, from 1 to 30. The music program was loading and then the first sound came through the speakers. A rather deep female voice was saying something in English and you could hear the rhythmic snapping of fingers. After the song started fully and all three girls recognized it, they immediately paled in unison.

"No way! I won't sing that!" Kanae exclaimed.

"Do we have to wear such clothes too?" Chiori asked disbelieving with her eyes wide open.

"In that note there was nothing mentioned about dancing to the music, was it?" Kyoko hastily grabbed the note they found sticking on the door of the LoveMe room as they entered the place together earlier and skimmed through it. "Phew. It says, that we only have to stay on the stage and sing what will be chosen for us."

"But what about the clothes? I know it sounds strange, but I actually would prefer the jumpsuit on the stage, if we would have to wear clothes like them." LoveMe Nr. 1 and 2 looked in understanding at the other girl who was still standing a few feet away. Then all three faces were directed at the door, from where they had heard a knock.

Kanae frowned at the wooden room entrance. "Why do I have the feeling that on the other side of this door is the answer to your question?" Chiori, who was rather confused, because she wasn't used to all this silly things yet, went with a raised brow to open the door. But there wasn't anyone in the hallway - only a big brown cardboard box with the LoveMe logo on it. The now even more confused girl brought the package inside and closed the door behind her. While she opened the carton the other two stepped next to her - really curious what they would find.

The tallest one threw her head back and exclaimed to the ceiling "Of course! Again this dreaded colour." She sighed. "What is it this time? Curtains or bedclothes for our homes?" Kyoko grabbed a pair of pink high- heeled overknees from the box and held them up in the air.

They all looked equally disbelieving with their jaws dropped at the shoes, till Chiori snorted. "For real?"

"They have name tags on them." The golden eyed girl said with a frown, extracted the items and handed each girl what was meant for them. Then the newest LoveMe member grabbed a note from the bottom of the box and read it aloud.

"Need to be worn on the stage."

"Sure… What else..." Said LoveMe Nr. 2 irritated, while looking through the stack of clothes.

Kyoko looked at the clock on the wall, rose from her kneeling position on the floor, placed her pile of fabric on the table and went back to the computer. "There are only two and a half hours left, before we will be picked up. We should at least listen to every song once."

Knowing that she was right and there wouldn't be any way out suddenly after all, the other two followed her example and sat down next to the chestnut haired girl at the desk.

"How do we decide, who is going to sing which song?" Chiori asked after the fourth piece of music.

"Hmm… Drawing lots? And those with more than one singer, we will sing together." Suggested the golden eyed girl and the other two agreed. They divided the songs equally among themselves and listened to them while changing into their stage attire.

"If it wasn't for that gross color, that outfit could actually look good." The smallest one noted and put on her new shoes. "Oh, and different boots, of course. How does the president of LME knows my size anyway?" She asked with a frown her equally dressed fellow actresses. They sported now all a tight white tank top with a big LoveMe logo on it, bright pink short shorts with a thin white leather belt, a short pink jacket with ¾ sleeves, that didn't reach the belly and of course the over- knee stiletto boots in the infamous LoveMe color.

"That's something you better not think too much about." Kanae answered and watched with a small frown Kyoko walking comfortably in those redoubtable 4,5 inch heels. She herself wasn't used to shoes that high and was a little unsteady in them.

"Wow! Kyoko-san, you're pretty good with those stiletto high heels. Do you wear something like that often?" LoveMe Nr. 3 asked curiously and the person in question paled. "Though I never saw you in such boots before…"

"Oh, I had to wear similar ones for a job and well, it's like riding a bike. Once you know how to, you won't forget it." Both girls stared puzzled and a little bewildered at their friend.

"In which kind of job do you have to wear such ankle breaker?"  
The golden eyed girl was hastily searching her brain for an excuse, but before even a second went by there was another knock on the door and said person was opening the entrance already before the other two even had a chance to move.

"Good afternoon, Mogami-sama." President Takaradas rather taciturn servant said with a formal bow. "Your carriage is prepared and will be waiting for the three of you in the basement."

"We will be right there. Thank you, Sebastian-san." She replied with a bow of her own and turned to her friends. "Are you ready to go? Our transportation is waiting for us." Both girls looked at each other and decided in silent conversation to press the other one another time for the information.

* * *

_Well, that was the first chapter. There will be another 2- 4, not sure yet._

_I hope you like it so far._

_Thanks for reading and till next time._

_Ja ne :)_

_Kia_


End file.
